1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for analyzing nucleic acid by compensating for crosstalk in polymerase chain reaction (PCR) data, microarray data, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is currently used in almost all tests for manipulating a genetic material, and is a method of amplifying a certain target genetic material to be detected. Since a small amount of a genetic material having the same base sequence may be amplified to a large amount, PCR is used to diagnose various genetic diseases by amplifying nucleic acids such as deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) of humans. Also, infectious diseases may be diagnosed by using PCR for nucleic acid of bacteria, viruses, or fungi.
In general, PCR includes three steps: performing denaturation to separate two strands of DNA by using heat, reducing temperature to anneal a primer to an end of a sequence to be amplified and slightly increasing temperature to cause polymerization or extension for synthesizing DNA. Since the amount of a genetic material is doubled by performing PCR once, if PCR is performed repeatedly, the amount of nucleic acid may be amplified geometrically.
Recently, multiplex PCR (real-time multiplex PCR) for amplifying multiple target genetic material by using different fluorescent dyes or probes has been introduced. In order to obtain a test result using multiplex PCR, filters for detecting certain wavelength bands of different colors of fluorescent light emitted from different fluorescent dyes are used. However, since these filters have adjacent wavelength bands, crosstalk may occur due to fluorescent signals of adjacent bands, and thus, an accurate test result may not be easily obtained. Accordingly, research is being conducted on how to perform accurate analysis of nucleic acid in consideration of crosstalk.